Thick As Thieves
by Dorplet
Summary: They do have their differences. — Rachel, Kirsty.


**notes **\- little, short drabbles about Kirsty and Rachel. I always thought it was funny that neither really seemed to have any distinguishing characteristics, so I made up some of my own for them. Kirsty's a tad more adventurous and wild than Rachel. The title is taken from the song 'Sleepwalker' by Owl City.

Psst, this is a repost from my other account, so don't be surprised if you've seen this before. This was first uploaded in 2014.

* * *

When she was twelve, Kirsty decided she wanted to be a hairdresser.

By the time Rachel dared to open her eyes and see the results of her 'haircut', Kirsty had sprinkled fairy dust over herself and fled to Fairyland.

(Queen Titania was able to fix Rachel's hair, but a mishap in the magic ended up turning Rachel's hair purple for a month, which resulted in instant popularity among her peers and plenty of scoldings from her parents.)

* * *

Rachel knew that sometimes, Kirsty would sneak into her school auditorium and scatter the remnants of Melodie's magic onto the instruments. She would then twirl and leap across the darkened stage, pretending she was a character in _Swan Lake_ or another ballet, receiving the adoration of her invisible audience.

(What Kirsty didn't know was that sometimes, Rachel, disguised as a fairy, would secretly watch those performances with the other fairies. And they always clapped.)

* * *

Kirsty's favourite type of days were bright blue summer days, filled with daisies and light and running through the grass. In contrast, Rachel preferred the rainy, gloomy weather that sometimes befell Tippington. She would lie on her bed, curl up underneath her covers and happily engross herself in the latest season of her favourite TV show.

(Subsequently, Hayley and Goldie would often pay a visit to their villages.)

* * *

Rachel was the first to know when Kirsty had her first crush and got her first boyfriend, just as Kirsty was the first to know when Rachel had hers. And she knew the right words to say when a sobbing Kirsty called her and told her about how that _jerk_ had cheated on her with that stupid, _stupid _girl. Rachel cried along with her, and she wished there was some way to share Kirsty's heartbreak, breathe her pain in and exhale it out.

(When Rachel broke up with her boyfriend, Kirsty stayed up all night listening to her rant, and flew over to her house with ice cream the following day.)

* * *

Kirsty's greatest fear was the dark. And vampires. Rachel feared death, oblivion - something Kirsty suspected had been spurred by her obsession with _The Fault in Our Stars. _Kirsty would sigh as Rachel waxed lyrical about how she wanted to be a Hero, with a capital H, and then she would remind Rachel that they would live forever, as helpers of the fairies.

(Even though they would fade, their names would live on.)

* * *

Sometimes, just to mess with their parents, Kirsty and Rachel would put on each other's clothing, wear a wig and stroll about. It was always amusing to see how people responded to them, waving as normal as the girls giggled and walked past them. The pair knew that they looked alike, but surely they couldn't look _that_ alike.

Apparently, everyone around them couldn't distinguish them without their hair. Rachel found this insulting; Kirsty thought it was great for pranks. A twin-who-was-not-actually-a-twin was the best thing _ever_.

(They would have tried it at their schools, but something told them the school would be far less forgiving.)

* * *

When they were thirteen, the fairies offered them the choice of becoming a permanent member of Fairyland.

Kirsty refused straightaway; she loved life, she loved being human, staying human (although wings would be _fun_), and she wanted to experience and explore the world. Rachel hesitated, nibbled on her lip, and was almost - _almost_ persuaded by the King and the Queen, but she ultimately refused.

"But you want to live forever," Kirsty pointed out.

"Forever is nothing without you," Rachel responded, her eyes shimmering as she flung her arms around Kirsty.

Kirsty smiled and hugged her, and wondered if the fairies would still offer them the choice when they were eighty.

(Maybe, just maybe, she would say yes.)


End file.
